Passage
by Atarashii
Summary: With the death of someone we love, we all deal with it in different ways. [HikaruxKaoru implied]


_Life's so fragile and love so pure  
We can't hold on but we try  
We watch how quickly it disappears  
And we never know why_

_But I'm okay now; goodbye my friend  
You can go now; goodbye my friend_

"Goodbye My Friend", Linda Rondstat

-----------------------------

**Title**: Passage  
**Author**: Atarashii  
**Series**: Ouran High School Host Club  
**Rating**: T  
**Genre**: Angst/Drama (?)  
**Pairings**: HikaruxKaoru (implied)

**Warnings**: Implied death.

**Disclaimer**: Hikaru and Kaoru from the anime/manga series OHSHC do not, and never will, belong to me. However, the overall idea and fic do.

**Author Notes**: I got an idea one day to do a series of 100-word drabbles based on the five stages of grief, and .. this is the end result. There isn't much to say about it, aside from the fact that it was a pain in the arse to write some of these. Some of them took five+ attempts before ending with this, the final 'product'.

Unfortunately, no matter how hard I tried, some of the stages I admit I had trouble connecting with a proper sort of thing .. but, eh. I tried, and I guess the overall result isn't _that_ bad. '''

-----------------------------

**Passage**

-----------------------------

--- _denial_

It didn't matter whether he was at hom eor school; wherever he went, a mirror was in hand.

The sight of him looking and talking at it had become commonplace and, while such worried both parents and friends, it stopping seemed impossible.

The whole situation had become an almost disturbing, near modern rendition of an old Grecian myth.

Despite his mirror image looking just like his twin, the fact remained that, in the end, it was still just that.

Reflections aren't able to speak, but he didn't care.

To Hikaru, it was Kaoru, and that's all that mattered to him.

--- _anger_

"_Why_!"

Chest heaving as darkened eyes glared at the mirror before him, Hikaru's hands clenched into fists at his side.

His eyes narrowed as the one right across from him mimicked his actions, and a snarl curled upon his lips.

"_Stop mocking me_." He growled as his fist connected.

The sound of the mirror shattering was heard throughout the mansion, it was so loud.

Shards of glass scattered onto the floor, blood trickling from cuts on his hand.

He didn't notice, attention drawn to one of the larger shards with a dawning, sickening realisation.

_It was just his reflection_.

--- _bargaining_

Everyone that had known the younger Hitachiin well enough had visited his grave at least once. Everyone, that is, save for his own brother.

Instead, Hikaru spent most of his time in his room, burrowing into anything that reminded him or smelled of his twin.

"Why ..."

His head lifted from the pillow, a myriad of emotions flickering across a surface of glazed gold. Tears stung at the corners of his eyes and his head dropped once more, shoulders shaking as he began to sob.

"Why. Why him. Why not _me_!"

"_I never even got a chance to say goodbye_."

--- _depression_

It had been months since the death of his twin - of his other half - and he could care less of the fact that he was wasting away.

His eyes were now a flat shade of amber, lacking the luster or shine that'd once been so prominent within them. There were bags under them, a result from being unable to sleep and his body had grown much, much thinner from refusing to eat.

He didn't even bother turning his gaze from the wall as his companion spoke again.

"... Do you _really_ think that this is something Kaoru would want?"

Something snapped.

--- _acceptance_

The grave stood before him, a stark sign of a reality he still didn't fully accept.

There was a shift in the winds, a single breeze drifting over and threading through strands of red hair much like the feel of fingers.

He could've sworn he felt what seemed like feathers brush against his arm, and a light kiss ghost against his cheek.

Phantom laughter echoed in his ears, before he heard an all too familiar voice speak.

_I'll be waiting, Hikaru_. _For now, _live.

Then silence again, but for the first time since Kaoru's death, Hikaru truly felt at peace.


End file.
